


To the Waters

by Fandom_Mutt



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, How Do I Tag, but i dont really get into that here, ghosts are sea creatures, i mean danny dies but like not really yknow, its danny phantom but like, just abt danny, yknow??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mutt/pseuds/Fandom_Mutt
Summary: Danny Fenton has always been pulled to the water.





	To the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> my first non-bnha work here!! i wrote this on a whim i hope u like it

Danny Fenton has always been pulled to the water. Sneaking out at night, he would watch the stars reflect upon ripples of clear waves. Their light brighter than the harsh glow of the sun. He took long showers, wasting his time under the water. He would even watch the rain with longing. 

Some nights, when he watched the skies, the black darkness became the deep sea, and the stars floated among the sea creatures that ventured the ocean floor. With no reasoning other than how he felt, he wanted to go up there. He felt a longing to venture to the stars and find the creatures that traversed the deep skies that mimicked that of the sea.

His parents spoke of a hidden world hidden beneath the water. Intrigued, he'd often listen to the quiet whispers of their theories and travel with them to the water they wished to exploit the secrets of.

Jazz didn't understand their obsession. Sure, the mysteries of the deep were interesting to her, but she couldn't make it all she focused on if she wanted the bright future she envisioned. She urged Danny to pick his own path.

Danny understood, but he could never quite pull himself away from his parents's studies. Or, to put it simply, the water.

His parents began building something big in the basement. It started with a tunnel. A tunnel that stretched into a big empty chasm holding a crater in the center. Danny heard them talking about how they were going to fill the crater with water and samples they'd collected from deeper waters. What were they trying to accomplish? Danny was curious to find out. 

When the deed was done and the hole was filled, his parents seemed disappointed. They moped around for a couple of days, their enthusiasm visibly lost.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker wanted to check out the hole. They stood at the tunnel entrance, looking in.

"It's totally like your own personal pool, man!" Tucker exclaimed. 

"Mom and Dad don't want us anywhere near it, though," Danny had explained.

Despite his protests, his friends were insistent on at least checking it out. He wishes he was able to stop them.

When he entered the room, time itself froze. His friend's voices faded to nothing, and no movement existed but his own. With wide eyes he stared at the water, the instinctive pull stronger than it had ever been before. The pull took control of his movements, causing his legs to walk on their own. As if on autopilot, Danny no longer paid attention to the motion of his body. He saw the water. _He could hear the water speaking to him in words he did not understand._ If his friends made any move to stop him or vocalized their efforts he could not tell. He fell into the water.

Danny Fenton drowned in the mysterious pool past the tunnel.

Danny Fenton woke up in a world of blue with no memory of how he had gotten to this point. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u think? it's supposed to stand alone but idk if i wanna make a series or something with the au


End file.
